Murder, She Wrote - A Thanksgiving Mystery
by ClearDarkNight
Summary: Jessica and Seth are celebrating their first Thanksgiving as a married couple with many of their closest friends and neighbors. Then, the unexpected happens and a major guest goes missing. Jessica must sleuth out what happened to him. A one-shot holiday tale. Enjoy!


_Jessica and Seth are celebrating their first Thanksgiving as husband and wife. Will all go as planned? Does it ever during a major holiday gathering?!_

 _Methinks not… After all, what fun would that be?_

 _A bit of holiday lightheartedness. Happy Thanksgiving to All!_

….. ….. ….. ….. …..

Jessica hummed contentedly to herself as she moved the green eucalyptus stem slightly to the right in the antique burnt sienna vase sitting on the long and elaborately set dining room table. She stood back to enjoy the collage of orange and speckled green gourds, pink roses, wheat spikes, red and gold maple leaves, and the scent of a hidden clove-studded orange when she heard the gravelly voice that always quickened her pulse.

"Jess! Come outside and see what I've done with the entryway," insisted her husband, Dr. Seth Hazlitt through the slightly open front door.

A warm smile spread across her face as the famous mystery writer expelled the breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

Jessica snagged a warm jacket from the rack on the foyer wall and threw it over her shoulders before heading out the door to find Seth standing on their sidewalk in his red and gray checkered wool coat, grinning at her with child-like enthusiasm.

She came down the few steps and directly into his open arms, sliding her hands around his thick frame in a warm hug. Seth responded by drawing her closer to him and planting a kiss on her cheek. Then he took advantage of the exposed smooth pale skin of her neck and nuzzled another kiss at the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

"Seth!" Jessica giggled. "We're in public, you know."

"So? When does the public say that I can't kiss my bride of five months at our own front steps?"

Cobalt blue eyes flashed in amusement into golden green ones. "You're absolutely right!" she agreed with a smile, just before pressing her lips to his in a languorous kiss.

After the kiss finally broke Seth cuddled his wife more to him and rested his head against hers as the November winds blew a swirl of colored leaves about their feet.

"Did you call me out here for just this? Or was there something else?" Jessica inquired. "Not that I'm complaining, but it's starting to get a little chilly…"

Snuggling her even closer Seth noted, "We should be glad that it's _only_ chilly, and we're not in the middle of a Nor'easter like we've had on so many Thanksgivings. I'm not even going to complain about the total lack of sunshine this month," he affirmed as he cast a glance at the dark gray clouds overhead. "Although, it's a sorry state when it's so dark you've got to put the lights on in the house during the daytime. But at least it's actually above freezing for a change!"

"Yes, and we should be thankful for that, but it's still chilly enough. What is it that you wanted me to see?"

Seth took the jacket from her shoulders and held it at her back so she could slide her arms into it. "Let's get you bundled up first." Once she was all buttoned he turned her around to view his creation.

"Oh, Seth. It just lovely!" admired Jessica as she took in the decor. A large wreath hung on the door - bright with crimson, gold, and auburn leaves twined around grape vines and speckled with acorns. Fat orange pumpkins stood at the base of corn stalks on either side of the lintels and a large brass candle lantern sat below each pumpkin at the far edges of the bottom step.

"What a warm welcome for our guests! I just love it!" gushed Jessica as she turned to her husband. "And I love you, too!"

Seth beamed at her. "I love you, as well. And I sure hope we'll be able to say the same at the end of tonight. You know, inviting 14 people to our first Thanksgiving as a married couple may not have been the smartest thing we ever did…"

"Yes, well… It did kind of snowball a bit, didn't it," agreed a chagrined Jessica. "But I just couldn't see the people we invited alone for the holiday. With Grady and Susan and their families all coming for Christmas we wouldn't have room for anyone else then."

"Ayuh, you have a point there. It's a good thing we were able to order such a large turkey from Efram Jefferies' farm as late as we did. He usually sells out before the holiday but he said he'd fatten one up special for us. About a 24 pounder should do."

"I think that's more than we need," commented Jessica with a wry smile.

"Not if a body wants leftovers!" argued Seth. "I do believe turkey is better the next day. But we won't have any at all if I don't get that big bird in the oven soon. It was kind of Efram to offer to drop it by while Agnes got ready to go to her sister's. I wonder what's keeping him?"

In answer to his question a rattly old farm truck turned the corner and came slowly down the block; as if hesitant to come near the home at 698 Candlewood Lane. Finally, it eased up to the house and stopped as Jessica and Seth walked toward the vehicle to meet the driver.

A tall, lean man with grizzled gray hair reached over to the passenger's seat where he picked up a flat box before he stepped out of the heap and began slowly walking up the sidewalk. His eyes were downcast even after Jessica called out a greeting, "Why hello, Mr. Jefferies. Happy Thanksgiving to you!"

Seth echoed the sentiment and saw the old farmer's demeanor with growing alarm. He noted the lack of a turkey with even more alarm. "Why Efram, is the bird in the back of the truck? Let me go and get it."

The tall man finally raised his eyes and said in the saddest of voices, "There ain't no bird back there, Doc. Fact is, I had a nice one plumped up for you and was going to butcher it this morning so it'd be fresh for your dinner. But when I got to the pen the bird t'wasn't there! I done looked all over the yard for it. Even Mayor Booth put down the dozen eggs he comes for every week and came and helped. Why, Agnes came out of the house and looked too, but it was gone! The gate was still latched and there weren't any signs of a fox or coyote getting in. A'course domestic birds don't fly much… I just don't know what happened to it. I'm real sorry - I've called everybody I know to see if they had anything left, but they're all out."

"And the stores are all closed today," added a somewhat stunned Seth.

"Agnes and I are real sorry about this. She felt so bad that she made up a blueberry cobbler as sort of an apology."

Jessica recovered first from the unwelcome news and stepped forward to take the open box that Efram held out. She sniffed at the large casserole dish inside. "Mmmm, that smells good. Please thank Agnes for us. It wasn't necessary to go to all that trouble."

Seth recovered his manners, too. "Yes, and thank you for trying to find us another bird. We appreciate the effort."

The contrite farmer brightened at their graciousness. "I just wish I could have done more. Oh, here," he said as he held out a white envelope to Seth. "Let me return your check. Again, I'm so sorry about this," he said as he turned to leave.

"Don't worry about it Efram, we've got plenty - we'll make due," assured Seth as the image of a post-Thanksgiving turkey sandwich with cranberry sauce sprouted wings and flew away in his thoughts.

….. ….. ….. ….. …..

However, once back in the house Seth was in a rare dither. "What a disaster! We have over a dozen people coming for Thanksgiving dinner at seven and we won't have a turkey to serve them! Even the pizza parlors are closed. What on earth are we going to do?"

After carrying on for a while he noticed Jessica standing by as poised as ever, with a slight smile on her face. "And how is it that you're so calm?" A puzzled Seth asked.

"You asked what we can do? Why, the best we can, naturally. We'll have lots of side dishes and we'll all be together. Let's just give thanks for that."

A faint blush rose to the doctor's cheeks. "You're right, of course! I'm sorry I got a little… flustered. I guess I just wanted everything to be perfect for our first big holiday as husband and wife."

Jessica stepped over to him and put her arms around his neck. "So, does this mean you're done blustering for the evening?"

Seth rolled his eyes. "Yes, I promise to be my usual convivial self."

Jessica chuckled, "Another thing to be thankful for! I'm going to hold you to that promise." She leaned in and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

Just then the lights went out.

Seth sighed in the gloaming of the cloudy day. "I suppose _now_ we should be thankful for candles and hurricane lamps?" Jessica just laughed.

"Jess, I greatly admire your spirit, but I don't see how you can be so cheerful. We have 14 people coming for Thanksgiving dinner and no turkey nor power and eventually no heat. This is turning into a real mess."

Jessica pulled back a little and smiled into her husband's eyes. "It's easy, my dear. I gave up all hope of a traditional Thanksgiving dinner when we found out that our main course had either been turkey-napped or had escaped custody. Of _course_ the power would also go out! Thank goodness the oven is an old gas version so we can manually light it and heat up the many side dishes. Considering that everyone is going to bring _something,_ even though we told them not to bother, we're going to have a ton of food. I say that we start a blaze in the fireplace, light the house with candles and hurricane lamps and call it 'mood lighting,' and then serve up every hors d'oeuvres we can before we sit down to the table. I'm betting that by the time everyone finishes their butternut squash bisque and plates start getting passed around no one will notice that there isn't even a platter of turkey on the table!"

Seth blinked twice and then let out a belly laugh. "Honey, that is either brilliant - or completely insane! Even though I'm a doctor, I can't diagnose which one right now. All right, I'm in it with you. If anyone asks about the turkey, I'll just stuff another appetizer or candied yam down them. Let's merrily abandon all hope of normalcy and see where the evening takes us!"

"That's the spirit! There is a silver living to not having a turkey, you know. We'll have enough room in the oven to warm all of the side dishes up at once. It'll make things a lot easier. I'm really grateful for that."

"Ayuh, I see your point. We did make quite the array of all sorts of tasty dishes."

Jessica gave Seth a warm smile. "Since the decorating is all done, the table's set and all we have left to do is start the fire and put out the hurricane lamps and candles before we heat up the food, we also have time to put our feet up for a bit. Another bonus!"

"Oh, Jess. You've worked so hard - you go ahead and have a nap. I'll put out the lamps and candles and just putter around down here."

Jessica arched an eyebrow and mischievously replied, "I don't believe I said anything about a _nap_. And if you really want to sit down here in the dark, all alone as it gets colder…"

Seth quickly picked up on her meaning and his face broke into a broad grin as he interrupted her. "But then, I wouldn't want _you_ to get cold. So, maybe I'd better come with you and er, put up my feet as well."

"I would greatly appreciate that! You're so warm, I think you might qualify as an independent heat source," she teased as she climbed the stairs.

Seth was right behind her and retorted, "Well, maybe we can claim me for an alternative energy credit on our taxes next April!"

Their laughter echoed all the way to the bedroom where things did indeed stay toasty for the next couple of hours.

…. ….. ….. ….. …..

Later that afternoon Jessica and Seth were attending to their chores in anticipation of their guests' soon arrival.

Seth slipped the glass halo onto the seat of a hurricane lamp and then and adjusted the wick. "All of the side dishes are in the oven on low and this is the last of the lamps."

"I've got a candle in every holder in the house, as well. One of them is a pumpkin spice aromatic that I picked up in town earlier this week. There's a spare set for later, too. Let's get the fire going. There's bound to be an early bird or two," anticipated Jessica.

"Too bad it's not the kind you can roast!" quipped Seth as he came over to his wife and put his arm around her waist. They stood back and looked around to evaluate their handiwork and were pleasantly surprised to find that the extraneous lighting gave the whole house a welcoming, albeit somewhat subdued, golden glow.

Jessica was dressed in a long sleeved cranberry cashmere sweater over an ivory colored silk Oxford-style blouse and black slacks with maroon and black pumps. A silver and ruby necklace, shot with lines of black, lay atop the sweater and matching earrings graced her lobes.

Seth wore a light brown tweed suit, with vest, over a chocolate brown shirt and an tan bow tie with stripes of yellow and orange to match the season. "Are you warm enough, dear?" he asked his wife.

Jessica winked at her husband. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm still glowing from our, er, _rest_ earlier. It's just as well we're having a large group tonight, though. The combined body heat should keep everyone warm, although I am a little worried about the Appletree sisters. They're getting on in age."

"Pshaw, Jess! They were in for their check-ups two weeks ago and I do believe they're going to outlive us all. However, I do appreciate Mort and Adele offering to bring them here and drive them home. I wouldn't want them walking in the dark with a jug of their apple cider. If we run out of lamp oil we could use the cider. That stuff is potent!"

The chime of the door bell caused them to turn and Seth moved to the front door and greeted their neighbor, Edwin Burton, who stood there holding a large box of hurricane lamps and lamp oil.

"My power's out too, so I figured you could use these tonight. I've got a lighter and I'll help you set them up," he offered.

"How thoughtful of you!" exclaimed Jessica as Seth took the box. "Let me get you something to drink while you men get these arranged."

Soon the house was bright with a golden aura and a steady stream of guests arrived. Each one brought a dish, bottle of wine, or flowers and soon the house was filled with delicious aromas, cheerful conversation, and the subtle sound of ice clinking in glasses.

Jessica and Seth had stopped in the kitchen for a moment to check on the food when they were surprised by a rap at the back door. Jessica opened it to find Mayor Sam Booth there, his arms laden with two large casseroles.

"Here let us get those for you, Sam," said Jessica; much to the Mayor's relief. "Good heavens, there's enough here to feed a small army! Thank you, but this wasn't necessary…"

The Mayor sputtered, "I know it's a lot, but I knew you'd have a quite a few people tonight and I didn't want anyone to go hungry."

"What kind of casseroles are they? asked Seth as he lifted the cover and peeked inside.

"Umm, I'm not entirely sure. You know Janet who has the catering business? I had her make them up personally."

 _Ahhh, that would be Janet, the vegetarian_ , Seth thought. _There won't be a turkey part in here, either._

The casseroles were popped into the oven and the Mayor was ushered into the living room to join the other guests just in time to see the Appletree sisters enter, each carrying a stoneware jug. Adele followed, carrying a jug in each hand. Then came Mort, with two more.

"There was a bumper crop of apples this year, so we have a bumper year of cider," explained Lillian Appletree as Adele and Mort moved all of the jugs over to the beverage table.

Jessica thanked them very much. "I'm sure it'll be enjoyed tonight."

The dinner hour approached and Seth and Jessica, along with several helpers, brought plate after plate of wonderful smelling food to the table. They shooed off the helpers to get everyone seated while they waited for the last two casseroles to finish baking.

Jessica peeked into the oven. "I'm not sure when these will be done."

"How can you be?" Seth pointed out. "We don't even know what they are."

Jessica chuckled, "At any rate, they're starting to smell delicious."

Seth took in her cheeks, pink from the heat of the oven, and the glow in her eyes as she gazed at him with obvious affection.

"What?" she breathed as he put his hands on her hips and drew her to him.

"I'm so very glad we're married. I love our life together. And I love you beyond measure."

Jessica inhaled a short, sharp breath and blinked away the mist in her eyes before slipping her arms around Seth's neck and pulled him flush to her while she pressed a passionate kiss to his mouth.

The kiss was long and deepened by the minute. When they finally came up for air Jessica looked into her husband's eyes and whispered, "I love you, too. I never thought I would have such joy in my life again as I have since we've been married. I'm so thankful we're together and… _sniff… sniff_ …. And I do believe the casseroles are done!

"I don't doubt it. That was some scorching kiss!" Seth smiled at her and gave her a quick squeeze and a buss before releasing her.

They walked into the dining room with the two dishes and filled the last remaining empty spots on the table. It was now completely covered.

The seated guests all cheered and then applauded as Jessica and Seth took their seats. A chorus of "Ooohs!" and "Yums!" went up before things quietened down enough for Seth to speak.

He stood and addressed the group. "We want to thank you all for coming and sharing this day and this meal with us. I'll keep my speech short and let Jess say Grace so we can get to the vittles while they're hot!" Then he took his seat at one end of the table with Adele and Mort to his left and Jessica to his right.

Good natured calls of "Hooray!" and "I'm thankful for that!" were heard from the assembly - follow by much laughter.

Jessica waited a moment for the merriment to subside before she clasped her hands, bowed her head and began. "Dear Lord, on this special day of thankfulness we are grateful not only for the delicious feast before us but also for the other gifts You and given us; loved ones we cherish dearly, a roof over our heads, the incredible natural beauty that surrounds us, health, spiritual wholeness, and precious friends here with us today to share it all! For these and all good things, we humbly and with great gratitude, thank you, Lord."

The dining room resounded with "Amen!"

Dishes began to be passed and soon everyone's plates were full. For a while there was little conversation as the diners were too busy enjoying one dish or the other. But eventually, people began to converse.

"Pretty good weather for a Thanksgiving. Not a snowflake in sight."

"Please pass the creamed onions. They're as good as the ones my Grandmother used to make!"

"Mmmm, mmm. This chestnut stuffing is delicious. What's in it?"

"Wow, this cider is wonderful. Not too tart and not too sweet. Pass the jug, please," was commonly heard.

Mort also piped up, "Oh, man. This is all so good. I've got to save room for some turkey, though. Now where is it…" he murmured as he scanned the table.

Seth picked up a plate of brown butter sweet potatoes and held it in front of the Mort. "Have you tried these? They're delicious!" And he deftly piled some into the bare spot on the sheriff's plate.

Mort couldn't resist the wonderful smelling mash and started in on it. But soon he was looking around the table again for the platter of turkey. Before he could ask for it Mayor Booth picked up one of the bubbling and fragrant casseroles he had brought and put it in front of his tablemate. "This is just _wonderful_. You must have some, sheriff. Mort gamely took a spoonful and tasted it. His eyes grew wide in delight. "Wow! That's great stuff! What's in it? Is it turkey?" he asked Sam Booth as he took some more.

Jessica took the opportunity to ask the Mayor what he thought about the political situation in Augusta and kept him occupied until Adele distracted her husband. Then she smiled at her unknowing co-conspirator and they went back to their dinners.

All such diversions came to naught when Jonathan Bryce, a reporter for the _Cabot Cove_ _Weekly_ , who was sitting in the middle of the long table, piped up, "Does anyone see the turkey?"

A general negative response from the diners came as everyone scrutinized all of the plates.

Jessica looked over at Seth and shrugged. She took a deep breath and spoke up loudly to their guests. "We have a small confession to make - there isn't any turkey on the table."

Fourteen sets of eyes looked at her in surprise and curiosity.

Jessica then related the story of their missing bird. It naturally evoked a lot of questions from the guests. The conversation became looser as people took a break from chewing and concentrated more on passing around the jugs of cider as they pondered the situation.

"Who would steal a turkey? On Thanksgiving, yet."

"Can you think of a better time to steal one?"

"Wasn't there a song that went something like, _Who_ _Stole the Kiska?"_

"Yeah! I remember it. One line went, _The cop stole the kiska!_ So, Mort. Are you going to investigate this crime? Or are _you_ the guilty party?

Mort joined in the levity. "If I was guilty I'd certainly admit to it. Then I'd have to arrest myself and then lock myself up. It all seems like a lot of work to do on a holiday. Besides, Adele wouldn't like it. Would you honey?"

Adele pondered the thought for a moment. "Welll, it would give me a chance to really clean the house without Mort making his usual mess… By the way, what's kiska?"

"Wow, a mystery Jessica couldn't solve. That's one for the record books!"

"Say, I've got tomorrow's headline," said Jonathan. " _Avian Absconding Baffles Both Sheriff and Famous Mystery Writer._ Pulitzer Prize here I come!"

The whole table, especially Jessica and Seth, erupted in laughter.

After the chuckles had subsided, and eyes dabbed dry, Eve Simpson, who sat across from the reporter, spoke up, "Well, turkey or no turkey, this has been one of the most wonderful feasts I've ever been to." Rising, she turned and raised her glass to her host and hostess. "Thank you, Jessica and Seth, for such a fabulous Thanksgiving!"

"Hear! Hear!" Adele agreed as the guests all rose and toasted their benefactors. The clinking of crystal joined in the general agreement and many wishes of "Happy Thanksgiving!'"

When the diners returned to their plates Seth and Jessica slipped into the kitchen to prepare the coffee urn so that hot beverage would be ready to accompany the vast sea of desserts on the sideboard. After a moment Sam Booth followed them with an empty casserole dish.

….. ….. ….. ….. …..

Jessica giggled as she drew cold water for the big pot. "Well, _that_ turned out better than expected."

"Ayuh, apparently confession really is good for the soul," noted Seth as he scooped up the rich, dark coffee grounds.

They were both somewhat startled to hear a voice behind them vehemently agree. "Well, I certainly hope so, because I confess!"

Turning, they found Mayor Sam Booth, empty casserole dish in hand, busy blushing furiously.

Jessica came over to him and took the dish out of his hand. "Sam, what exactly is it you confess to?" She calmly asked.

Seth took the empty dish and walked it over to the sink as the Mayor tried to explain. "Jessica, you're so very good at figuring things out that I believe you already know _I'm_ the one who took your turkey."

"Yes, Sam. I know," came the serene reply.

"But why?" Interjected a confused Seth. "What would make you do such a thing?"

Before the red-faced politician could answer some curious sounds were heard out the back door, including the low bark of a dog.

"What in tarnation is going on out there?" Seth demanded of no one in particular.

"That's the reason I freed the turkey," Sam sighed. "Come outside with me, it'll be easier to explain."

Once they were just outside the back door they were treated to an unusual sight. In the light from the kitchen lanterns a white-sweatered Winston, the Mayor's old bull dog, was playfully scampering around with… a very large, brown and russet plumed tom turkey.

Jessica and Seth looked with surprise, and the Mayor with resignation, at the proof of his pilferage. But, all three wound up with smiles of delight as the playful duo took a rest from chasing each other around the yard and settled down at the Mayor's feet, tucked in close to each other and expectantly looking up for a treat.

Sam produced two dry morsels from his pocket and fed them both by hand, then patted each on the head before he turned to a very curious Jessica and Seth, took in a shaky breath, and began to explain.

"You see, it all began with my weekly trip to Mr. Jefferies' farm to pick up a dozen of his delicious eggs." Sam unconsciously licked his lips. "Of course, Winston came with me and he and got to know Tom, the turkey, from when he was just a pullet. They would visit and run back and forth along the fence, playing with each other and having a rollicking good time."

The Mayor continued, "Well, this morning I just couldn't think of Tom being killed, Thanksgiving or no. So, when Mr. Jefferies went to collect my eggs I put Tom in the car. Of course, I paid for him - I left an envelope with money for the cost of the turkey in Mr. Jefferies mailbox as I was leaving."

"I know it sounds crazy, but Tom grew up with Winston, and the dog was like a puppy again - I've never seen him so happy. They were like brothers and best friends. I couldn't take that away from either of them. I know what it's like to have neither…" Sam looked down at the duo at his feet who were resting comfortably against each other.

Seth took a breath to speak but Jessica quickly took his hand and squeezed him quiet before Sam looked up and said contritely. "Jessica, you're so good at deducing things that I hope you, and Seth, have already figured out that I'm really very, very sorry that I ruined your first Thanksgiving together."

Jessica and Seth looked at each other and smiled. Seth took Sam by the shoulders and gently turned him about to look in through the kitchen window at the crowd around the dining room table all eating and laughing together as ideas about the missing turkey got sillier and sillier.

"You're wrong Sam," Jessica corrected him. "You not only didn't ruin it, you've made it one of the funniest, and certainly most memorable Thanksgivings that anyone here has ever had. This day will be long remembered. That's all your doing!"

The Mayor began to recover some better humor at the words of kindness from people he now began to recognize as true friends, not just constituents. The furred and feathered duo at his feet began to stir.

"Ayuh," agreed Seth. "Plus, you've made two of God's other critters happy, as well. Naturally, you'll want to talk to farmer Jefferies and clear up any, ah, misunderstanding about _us wanting you_ to have this bird. Isn't that right, Jess?"

Jessica radiated a smile. "It certainly is! If he asks why, you can simply tell him that you decided to give it a Mayoral Pardon…"

The three of them laughed at the thought and were joined by warbling and woofing as they stood there on that most unforgettable Thanksgiving evening.


End file.
